


Housekeeping

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawnni returns to her ship to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housekeeping

Despite only being back on board the _Ghostrider_ for a few minutes, Shawnni could tell something was off even before the door to her cabin had finished opening. Turning on her heel, she slammed her hand down onto the intercom. Through gritted teeth, she spit out the words “Corso. My. Cabin. _Now._ ” 

The sound of his footsteps reached her ears long before he arrived. No one would ever accuse him of being stealthy, that was for damn sure. He appeared in the doorway, still wiping the grease from his hands, pausing to stuff the rag into his back pocket before even looking at her. “You just get back, Captain? I didn’t even hear you come on board.” 

“Been back for a few minutes,” she said, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him from the middle of the cabin.

Corso seemed wholly unconcerned with either the state of the room or the look she was giving him. Or maybe he just hadn’t noticed. Or maybe he was just being willfully ignorant. “Somethin’ wrong, Shawnni?”

“You can’t tell? Did you go blind since I left?” She flipped her dark hair back over her shoulders and gestured widely to the entire cabin. “This is not how I left my room looking yesterday.”

“Sure isn’t,” he agreed, a little too calmly for her liking.

“And you don’t see a problem with that?”

“Nope.” Corso casually leaned back against the wall. Obviously he wasn’t bothered one bit by her simmering rage. “Why don’t you tell me what’s got your panties in a twist about this here room?”

A wave of heat flooded her face at that. He knew. He clearly knew damn well what her problem was! He also clearly had no intention of admitting any wrongdoing. “Where’s all my stuff, Corso?! It’s all gone. Where are my clothes, my boots, my…EVERYTHING?”

“Huh, that is strange. Where’d you leave everything?”

“On the floor. It’s obviously not there now.”

“Obviously. If everything were where you left it, you’d be standing on pile of dirty laundry right about now.” His expression was dead serious. “In fact, I’d say, no matter where you were in this whole room, you’d be standing on a pile of your dirty laundry. And likely some boots, and broken data pads, and empty containers, and probably a hairbrush. Those are really fun to step on when you’re barefoot.” 

“What’s your point?” she asked as the warmth of her anger slowly ebbed away to be replaced with absolute mortification.

“My point, Shawnni, is that your room was a mess. It’s always a mess. I don’t rightly know how you could stand it.” Corso crossed the floor to pull her into what he hoped was a comforting embrace. “I love you, so I cleaned for you. All your stuff is still here, it’s just put away…where it’s supposed to be.” 

Shawnni sighed into his chest, giving up any lasting pretense of anger. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Really? You’re not actually going to argue that, are you?” Corso chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head. “It took me an entire day to clean this place up and I had Seetoo to help me. Once we started clearing off the floor I swear some kinda critter ran across my feet.”

“You’re making that up!”

“Am I?” He laughed again, enjoying her discomfort just a little too much. “Look, Shawnni, you have a lot of strengths, but neatness will never be one of them. I don’t really mind cleanin’ up after you, especially if it means I don’t have to worry about anything infesting my boots while I’m sleepin’ here.”

“That’s a low blow, Cor,” she said, keeping her face pressed against him. “Ugh, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I won’t hold it against you. Besides, there’s an upside to this whole thing.” She could feel his heartbeat quicken and she knew he was leading up to something. “Turns out when all your stuff is clean and put away, you have a lot of extra room in here. Maybe even enough room for some things belonging to your favourite farm boy?”

Shawnni pulled away slightly, watching him cautiously. “You…you want to move in here? With me?”

“I mean…yeah…if you want to.” He swallowed hard, unable to keep the hopeful expression from his face. “It kinda makes sense, don’t you think? I’m here every night anyway…and it would stop Guss from going through my things.” He looked away, made suddenly uncertain by her lack of an immediate answer. “It’s…it’s okay if you don’t want to…it was just a thought. Forget I said anything…it was stupid.”

“Corso. Shush.” Shawnni stood on her toes to brush a kiss across his lips, effectively shutting him up. “You can move your stuff in here,” she kissed him again, more deeply this time. “But only if you promise to help me muss up this bed right now.”

“S’pose I could make that sacrifice,” he agreed with a chuckle. “You got yourself a deal, Captain”


End file.
